Language of Love
by wair-ra
Summary: The incident that made Erza indecisive on whether she loved Latin or thought it was a pain in the butt. Jerza
She has had enough.

'Even the Buddist have their limits of patience' Erza thought as she stared at the mans retreating figure, folding her arms over her chest.

""Something bothering you Erza?" a familiar voice spoke up, she turned to see her friend ""Oh Lucy. Good morning."

The blonde smiled warmly at her as she returned the greeting. Lucy was a fairly new student who had transferred not more than a week ago, and Erza had taken an instant liking to the girl.

""So where are Natsu and Gray?" Erza asked as she and Lucy made there way through the large double doors of Magnolia Academy. At the mention of their mutual male friends Lucy let out a tired sigh ""Well, they were behind, but then they started arguing about whose chemistry project was better. I lost track of them after that." "Is that so?" Erza asked in a disapproving tone, "Honestly I'd thought by now they'd learned how to get along. It seems I'll have to have a stern talk with them both."

""Oh, speaking of talking!" Lucy said as they entered their class fifteen minutes early ""Who was the boy you were talking too? The one with the weird tattoo over and above his eye?"

"Ah yes, I'd forgotten that you still haven't gotten a chance to meet everyone yet. That man's name is Jellal Fernandez, he's a member of the student council as well as the captain of the track and field team. He's one the fastest runners we have."

""Wow he sounds amazing!" Lucy said, respect and admiration shinning in her eyes at Erza's description ""Yes he is." Erza nodded ""However he's a terrible liar. Everyone whose ever know him can tell whenever he's lying."

""So what were you two talking about? If you don't mind me asking." Erza frowned as she thought back to the conversation ""I don't know exactly." she admitted, bitting her lower lip in thought. At Lucy's confused expression she explained further ""After he caught my attention and then said something to me in a foreign language so I don't know what he said." ""Foreign language?" Erza nodded her head in response ""Yes, you see he'd chosen Latin as his optional subject, so it's most probably that. I asked him what he meant but he just waved a finger at me and said ''If I told you that, then it wouldn't be fun now would it?'," she explained, saying the last part in a low voice in an attempt to imitate the man in question.

""Sadly, I chose kendo as mine so I have no way off knowing what he said." ""I see, well I have astronomy as mine so I can't be off much help." Lucy said, pouting slightly before her eyes brightened ""Oh but I know someone who can!"

Before Lucy could continue the bell rang, signaling the start of the first lesson with their teacher ( Sir Macao) entering not long after. Lucy took out a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled something before folding it and passing it to Erza, careful that the teacher wouldnt see.

Curious Erza opened the note. A smile spreading on her face as she read the only word written' 'Levy'

* * *

""You need my help?" Levy asked, taking a sip of water as she eyed her two friends curiously ""Yes, we have something that needs translating." Erza explained as she took a bite of her strawberry cake ""And we wondering if you could help us out Levy-chan" Lucy said from where she was sitting next to Erza.

"Oohhhhh~ Is it a love letter written in another language from a secret admirer?" Cana asked, swinging her arm around Lucy's shoulder as she eyed Erza, a mischievous glint in her eyes. ""Nothing of the sort Cana" Erza said looking down with a small blush on her face. ""Oh don't be like that! You can tell big sister Cana, she's always ready to lend a listening ear~"

""Speaking of a listening ear…." Levy interjected, causing everyone's eyes to turn to her in attention. She smiled satisfied. ""What exactly need translating?" Cana smirked at Erza, knowing she had won with Erza pointedly ignoring her, favoring to poke her cake with her fork. ""Today Jellal stopped me before I entered the school and said something to me in what I think is Latin….." Erza stated, pausing when Levy gasped and Cana ''oohed' in response.

Honestly why didn't she just look for the translation herself?

Oh right, she was desperate and needed the results immediately.

Curses.

""So….. What did he say? Tell me!" Levy said, a smile on her face that made her look like an excited five year old on Christmas morning. ""I don't know if this is the exact words, I might make a mistake or two… But her said." Erza replied, hesitating ""He said?" The three asked in unison, curiosity evident in their voices. ""He said…. 'tu pulchra ut sempep, Erza'." Erza said. Cana and Lucy looked at each other in confusion, while Levy placed a hand over mouths.

The trio raised their eyebrows in confusion as they saw the blush that had made its way to their friends cheek. ""That is….. Oh Erza I am so happy for you!" Levy said smiling happily ""Girl not all off us are translating machines." Cana stated, annoyed at her lack of knowledge of the situation ""What does, whatever that was, mean?!"

""It means…. ''You look beautiful as always, Erza.'" Levy replied, her smile growing ever more.

Cana's jaw dropped. Lucy covered her mouth with her hands. And Erza? Erza was so red that you couldn't tell where her hair ended and her face began.

"H-He, what?" ""He said…" Levy started only to be interrupted by Cana who whistled loudly ""Who knew then he'd be the first one to make a move? Oh wait, I did! Mirajane and Gray owe me ten bucks!" Erza turned to Cana, a mortified look on her face ""Wait, you were betting on me and Jellal?!"

""Oh it wasn't just me sweety, everyone in school is in on it, even a few teachers have a bit off money in my betting pool." Cana smirked ""Which reminds me!" she said, pulling out a ten dollar bill from her breasts and handing it to Lucy ""Here's your part of the win Lucy, now I'm going to collect my winnings, see ya!"

Erza looked at Lucy, who was looking away, taking an innocent sip from her juice ""Even you Lucy?"

""Oh, there's Natsu, I'd better go to make sure he doesn't ruin the cafeteria." Lucy stated, picking up her things and running to the opposite side if the cafeteria. Saying a quick goodbye over her shoulders.

Traitors, every last one of them.

Levy seemed to be following her friends lead but was stopped when she heard Erza say her name ""Yes, Erza?"

She looked at her friend, a blush on her face as she asked a seemingly harmless question

""How do you say ''Your not so bad yourself' in Latin?"


End file.
